one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Red Hood vs The Heavy
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! A firefight for all the ages has begun, and there will be more daka for everyone! Which professional Marksman will have more heat in the end, and who is more driven? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Red Hood.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES The Heavy.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning (Cues Killer Instinct XboxOne Riptor Theme (Full Version) Soundtrack) As Red Hood was shooting the crap out of many of the evil doers of Gotham City, he was firing away like it's nothing. He blasted through many security agents flawlessly, even the SWAT team was useless. Other members of the main Rogue Gallery section was trashed... But then, Red Hood found a very muscular man with a very BIG Arsenal of Bigger guns with plenty of ammo to spare. Red Hood knew he was a threat to cleanup Gotham. (Cues Cinder's Theme : Fury's Core (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Xbox One Season 2) Heavy: Heh... You look kinda fun. Red Hood Disagreed... Red Hood: Damn you. I've seen better heavy artillery from Deathstroke. I wish to know; are you any more superior? The Fight THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE. FIGHT! 59.9-52.5: The Heavy pulled out his huge gun, but before he fired, Red Hood easily blitzed with his twin Uzis. But not until Heavy pulled the large trigger, blasting a huge amount of bullets at one time; though then again, the gun itself couldn't even move, giving Red Hood the chance to strike again... 51.9-38.2: But Heavy lifted his gun again as Red Hood ran. As Heavy fired away, he was mowing down the streets of Gotham... Only to be shot by a stray bullet. 46.3-43.7: The Heavy: Dammit! Snipers! Where is he?! 43.1-29.5: As Red Hood was continuously shooting the crap out of Heavy, the latter eventually found where the firing is coming from... Right behind him... With Heavy pointing his giant gun at a sniping former Robin, he fired like mad. Red Hood took a lot of damage, and ran. But not until trying a firefight with a carbine. As the two were shooting at each other, Red Hood had the advantage with firearms experience. 29.1-12.8: With Heavy taking damage, and is out of ammo, he tried a differing approach... He pulled out his Huo-Long Heater and blasted poor Red Hood to bits, and kept doing it until he was nothing but a helpless cripple. Heavy is about to win! A former Robin is reduced to immobility, and one more shot should be enough... 12.7-0.1: Red Hood checked his last weapon; an IMI Desert Eagle. It only had 3 rounds before he's out of ammo permanently. He had an idea though; but he must be perfect in every regard of his ability to use guns... But there was a problem. He can't get up, Heavy had a big gun, and dammit, the obvious saying applies to Heavy, and Red Hood was already crippled. He decided to fire his first round at Heavy's left knee. while it did disable him, this angered the Russian, and he was about to fire his remaining shots at Red Hood. he fired at the fuel source, igniting it, thus crippling Heavy in flames. Red Hood then had one shot remaining, and he knew EXACTLY where to fire. He aimed at Heavy's scalp, hoping the skullplate won't interfere... Ultimately, Blood, and gore splattered where Heavy's head was... K.O.! (Cinder's Theme : Fury's Core (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Xbox One Season 2 Ends.) As a Burning Heavy was having his corpse incinerated, Red Hood tried to crawl back to his hole, but, somebody got in the way... (Cues Canaan OST "UA Virus Hasshou" ) ???: Hmph... A masked criminal? What do you have to hide... Robin? She had eyes as tan as her hair. She wore red, and black, and her gun is loaded, is opposed to all the guns Red Hood brought. POW!!!!!! One shot was enough to finish off Red Hood. A new criminal has entered Gotham City, and she claims to be one of the good guys, and yet, she wasn't looking for Bruce Wayne or anybody affiliated with him. No. She was looking for... Results/Credits (Cues Canaan OST "Alphard") THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... RED HOOD! Red Hood is from DC Comics. The Heavy Weapons Guy (The Heavy) is from TEAM FORTRESS 2, owned by valve. Riptor Theme is from KILLER INSTINCT Season 2, owned by IRON GALAXY. Fury's Core is from KILLER INSTINCT Season 2, owned by IRON GALAXY. UA Virus Hasshou is from Canaan, owned by TYPE-MOON/CHUNSOFT. Alphard is from Canaan, owned by TYPE-MOON/CHUNSOFT. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun Users Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees